the DELINQUENT
by silvermoon5
Summary: She's cold, fierce and defiant. A delinquent -that is...until she met Darien Shields. Serena/Darien
1. Prologue

The DELINQUENT  
By: silvermoon  
Editors: dania_knight02 and Silentstar  
Prologue   
  
"You know very well Ms. Parker that any hostile behavior is not tolerated in this school." Miss Williams observed the girl in front of her and sighed, the girl didn't seem to be affected at all. 'She has changed so much' she thought wistfully.  
  
Deciding to finally drop the principal figure in her she asked, "Serena? What's wrong?" She no longer recognize the girl before her, her physical appearance, her attitude, her tone of speaking was completely different. She was a young friend whom she used to regard highly…right about now, she didn't know what to make of her.  
  
The girl in front of her merely shrugged her shoulders and yawned.  
  
"Your grades have dropped quite drastically, you constantly bully people, pick fights left and right, have gotten suspended four times in three months…what happened to the old Serena I used to know?"   
  
Serena stared straight into her emerald eyes and answered in a monotonous and emotionless tone, "She died." Ms. Williams gasped at her answer. Whatever answer she was expecting it wasn't this…wasn't this at all.  
  
"Serena, as much as I hate to do this, I would have to expel you from this school."   
  
"Yippee! Am I suppose to be jumping for joy right now?" she asked, her voice still unfeeling yet the sarcastic tone wasn't very hard to miss. She got up from her seat and left the principal's office.  
  
~~~  
  
Serena Parker trudged up the hallway, ignoring all the looks of sympathy people were throwing at her.  
  
She reached her locker and started banging it when it wouldn't open when she dialed the combination. She got a pack of cigarettes and was about to light a stick when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.   
  
"Yo! Parker!" A young man with snowy white hair headed her way. "Wait up!"  
  
He had finally caught up with her. He stood beside her, panting for his breath. "Is it true? You got expelled?"  
  
"Yeah. And?"  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the accident…your injury? You're throwing your life away because of that?"   
  
"Life? Last time I checked, I don't have a life to live for anymore!" She exclaimed as she shut her locker with enough force to knock a person out. "Get lost Diamond! I don't need you or any of your sermons!"   
  
She was about to leave when Diamond grabbed her arm and yanked her back in place.  
  
"Listen to me Serena…"  
  
Not giving him the opportunity to continue lecturing her, she jerked her arm back and glared at him. "Don't you even dare touch me again! You don't know what I'm going through! You were not the one who got your left leg close to being paralyzed…trampled on by two of the biggest players in the state! Do you know what kind of hell I had to go through?! So don't tell me what to do and act like you know what it feels like! Because you don't."  
  
Diamond was left speechless. He didn't know how to react on Serena's sudden outburst. This was the first time that Serena told him how she had truly felt. All this time, she kept everything hidden and bottled up inside. 'She's right. I'm in no position to tell her what to do.'   
  
"Sere…"  
  
She didn't bother to stay and listen to him, so she left him standing there alone.  
  
Diamond punched her locker with all his might, leaving his fist marred with blood and bruises. 'What happened to my best friend?'  
  
~~~  
  
Serena left her school, trying to keep her emotions in rein. She continued her walk home with slow and measured strides, trying to hide the fact that she was limping. Punks that littered the school eyed her with hatred. Her last encounter with their leader wasn't exactly what you would call pleasant.   
  
Three days ago, the punk leader, Rubeus had a head on fist fight with Serena. In the end, Serena won and Rubeus ended up in the hospital just like the other 4 people she fought with.   
  
She merely smirked when she saw the punks glaring at her. 'Pathetic losers'   
  
She continued her walk home in silence. Although her facial _expression showed no sign of worry, her insides were filled with emotional turmoil. The tragic accident that happened 3 months ago flashed back in her mind.  
  
It was the basketball state championship and she was leading her team yet again as their Captain ball.   
  
Diamond passed her ball and she dribbled furiously to the basket. She passed one opponent after the other, faking and evading every opponent that came her way. She wasn't named the best point guard in the state or MVP for nothing. Her agility was unmatched and the fact that she was one of the smallest in the league gave her the advantage against heavyset players.  
  
She was about to shoot the ball when she suddenly fell on her back, pain shot through her entire body but mostly in her leg that was crushed under the two heavy forwards of the opponent team. She couldn't move her leg. Breathing became harder. With every breath she took, it felt like a knife was being thrust into her gut.  
  
She laid flat on the basketball court, writhing in pain. Her teammates had rushed to her side. Shortly after, their coach and manager were crouched next to her asking her how she felt. She would have answered, but she felt herself losing the battle.  
  
Serena snapped back from her initial reverie noticed that she was in front of her house. She entered the large mansion and without a word went to her room. She immediately turned on the radio and turned the volume up. Rock music blared through the speakers. Feeling contented, she collapsed on her bed. She was about to doze off when she heard someone pounding on her door amidst the loud music blaring from her radio.  
  
She gritted her teeth and with all her might hoisted herself up. It was not an easy job to move with an almost paralyzed leg. She turned off the radio and trudged up her door. She opened it slowly and saw her parents by the doorway. Her mother was fuming and her father look so disappointed.   
  
Without a word, she left the door open and laid down again on her bed.  
  
Her mother stalked over to her bed.  
  
"Young lady! Your principal gave me a call and informed me that you got expelled from school!" Ilene Parker waited for her daughter to explain but gave up, when Serena didn't give any inclinations of answering.  
  
"That's it! I'm fed up with you and this attitude of yours! You will not stay here in this house until you shape up! You will stay in your aunt's house in California! Pack your bags, you're leaving tomorrow morning!" Ilene left the room, steaming mad. She tried keeping up with Serena and the apparent effect of her injury but her patience ran out.  
  
On the other hand, her father stayed still in the doorway. After talking to his wife, they decided that Serena needed a break from everything thus they were sending her to her Aunt Priscilla's house in California where most of the Parker delinquents or rather where Parker kids who were having problems were sent.  
  
After a while of just staring at her daughter, Ken finally approached her. She looked so different from the old Serena. The Serena he used to know was so enthusiastic, vibrant and full of life. The Serena he was seeing right now was so…different. So cold, unfeeling and distant. She looked worn out from life and it reflected through her eyes.  
  
"Sere? What's wrong? Tell daddy what's bothering you?" He knelt down by her daughter's bed and clasp his large hand in to her daughter's.  
  
Serena looked at her father's eyes and in an instant all the barriers that she set up around her began to crumble down.  
  
Crystalline tears fell from glassy cerulean blue eyes. Pain etched in her face.   
"I'm sorry daddy, but I can't do this anymore!" Sobs wracked her body as her father embraced her.  
  
"Sweetie, it's okay! Shh.." Ken said as he soothed her daughter. "You are my daughter. Parker blood runs through your veins. If it's anybody who can do this, I know it's you. You may have fallen down right now but never forget that I am always here by your side to help you to back on your feet."  
  
"I don't think I can! I am nothing!" Serena said in between sobs. She tried calming herself but found it impossible as the tears flow freely.  
  
"You are everything, Serena! You are everything I can possibly imagine."  
  
"Daddy…"  
  
"Look Sere…I don't want you to leave…but I think it would be best if you have a change of scenery. Just for a couple of months, okay? Promise me when you return from your trip, you will be my little girl again. You are always going to be my little girl no matter what happens. Something is stopping you from being the person you are truly meant to be. I happen to know it concerns your injury three months ago. I wish that you would spend the time to contemplate about everything while you are in California. Okay?"  
  
Serena merely nodded and hugged her father fiercely. She loved her father as much as he loved her. She would not fail him with his request.  
  
That very same night, her father took her out to dinner. Still decked in her gothic attire-all black ensemble, Serena and her father went to a restaurant and dined like old times.   
  
Serena began packing the moment they got home. She finished around four o'clock in the morning, right on time for her to take a shower and leave for her flight.  
  
She left her room with the crutches that she refuses to use in school. She went down the stairs. She was about to head for the door when her mother stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"I'm going to miss you dearly, Serena," Ilene whispered softly.  
  
"Yeah. Me too mom." She gave her mom a hug and left.  
  
Ilene blinked back tears that were threatening to fall as she watched her daughter leave.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, a young man decked in casual attire was cruising down the streets in his black sports car. His blonde hair whipped back as he sped through the highway. He was going to be late picking up his cousin and his mom wouldn't have forgiven him easily if he missed her.  
  
'Like that would happen!' Andrew Parker thought. Serena, his favorite cousin and best friend, was going to live with him.  
  
His cell phone rang, with one hand firmly steering the wheel, he got out his cellphone that was in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yo Andrew! Where the heck are you?" A familiar voice asked through the line.  
  
"Not even a decent hello to your best friend Darien?" Andrew asked mockingly.  
  
"Whatever, Drew. Do you mind answering my question now? Because the last time, I checked you're supposed to be here with the team practicing for our next game!"   
  
"Oops! I guess I sort of forgot about that! Anyways…I'm on my way to the airport, all right! I'm picking up my cousin."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"I'm surprised you remembered her name, Darien!" Andrew exclaimed. It was a given fact that Darien didn't care about those of the opposite sex.  
  
"Who wouldn't? Considering the fact that you talk about her endlessly."  
  
"Admit it, Darien…you're interested in her."   
  
"Get real Drew. I haven't even seen her yet!"   
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up."  
  
"Whatever Darien! Later!"   
  
"Later man."   
~~~  
  
Author's note:  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue this fic?  
If i should...you know what to do! Review!  
thanks 


	2. Pissed

The DELINQUENT  
By: silvermoon  
Chapter 1

"Where the heck is she! I've been standing here for nearly 30 minutes and there's still no sign of her!" Andrew muttered darkly under his breath as he paced back and forth at the passengers' arrival area, growing impatient by the minute.

He glanced at his watch for the nth time and started tapping his foot impatiently.

"All right Serena. Parker or not, I'm giving you one more minute to get here then I'm out of here."

After a full minute of waiting, he finally gave up and turned around. Just then, he saw a familiar blonde in his line of vision, scowling at the porter who was carrying her luggage.

"Serena!"

Serena turned her head sharply and saw her cousin grinning and waving wildly at her. She couldn't help but crack a smile. But the smile soon faded when she was jolted back to reality: she was stuck with a porter who thought she was not capable of carrying her own luggage.

Andrew could barely contain his excitement when he saw his cousin making her way to his direction.

"Andrew!" She hollered from her position exactly 30 feet away from him. The porter who was walking beside her winced as she practically damaged his eardrums permanently.

"Sere!" Not able to contain his excitement any longer, he ran at break neck speed until he was right in front of her and hugged Serena with all his might.

Serena laughed out loud and hugged him back.

"It has been so long! How are you?" Andrew asked and after a second of contemplation blurted out, "You look like crap."

"Gee thanks a lot dear cousin of mine." She turned her attention back to the porter and politely said that she would not be in need of his assistance anymore but after a while the porter would still not leave her side. "Oh! Now I get it! You're waiting for a tip!" She exclaimed as if she were a scientist who just made the greatest discovery of the 21st century.

The porter nodded eagerly and Serena had to bite back her tongue from saying anything to the likes of shoving money up his skinny ass. 'No wonder you insisted on helping me.' She finally gave him a ten-dollar bill and in a flash the porter disappeared.

"That was fast." Serena commented as she turned her attention back to her cousin.

"No kidding Rena. When you said your life took a 180, I never thought you'd turn into…a Goth."

"You should be happy I decided to drop the whole 'I'm a rebel' attitude."

"That I have to see! What made you change your mind?" Much to her displeasure, Andrew picked up her luggage and started lugging it with Serena by his side.

"Dad"

"What did he do?"

"He gave me a little pep talk." She said nonchalantly as she tried to keep up with Andrew's brisk pace.

"Tear jerker?"

"More like guilt trip.

"So what are your plans now?"

"Go through a reformation, I guess. Wait for my injury to heal, pull up my grades and hopefully be able to play next season."

"Turn into Daddy's little angel again?"

"Not immediately. I'm going to have some fun first. You my friend will have a front row seat to my bitchy kick ass performance."

"Whatever floats your boat, Rena." Andrew chuckled. He unintentionally started walking in a faster pace leaving Serena to in his tracks.

"Crap! Andrew! Do you mind walking at a slower pace? In case you haven't noticed, I'm walking with crutches here!"

"Oh yeah. How can I forget?"

"Whatever"

* * *

'I can do this. Damn! I'm a Parker for crying out loud!' Serena muttered to herself as she glanced at the telephone that sat by her nightstand with apprehension. 'Just pick up the phone and call Diamond…' 

Summoning all her courage, she picked up the phone and dialed Diamond's house number.

Ring…Ring…

"This better be good" Came a muffled voice at the end of the line.

"Cranky are we?"

"Serena?"

"Diamond."

"Are you sure you're Serena?"

"Geez tough question. Last time I checked, I was."

"All right already. I believe you! So to what do I know this call to? It just so happens to be that it's three in the morning…"

"I'm sorry Diamond." Serena's voice dropped to a whisper.

"For disturbing my sleep?"

"Stop playing dumb." Serena's voice returned to normal. It wasn't snappy nor did it sound as if she was pissed off. It sounded just like it used to be before the injury. Friendly, light and jovial.

"It would be easier to stop 'playing dumb' as you call it if I'm not half asleep talking to you."

Serena stifled a laugh. She knew that Diamond was notoriously cranky when he didn't get the recommended eight hours of sleep. "Fine I get the hint Diamond. Night!"

"Hey Serena? Still there?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to apologize. I understand."

"So we're still friends?"

"The best."

"Thanks Diamond. Now put down the phone before I start bawling."

"Such a crybaby. Oh! Hold on for a minute. Where the heck are you anyway? I called your house awhile ago and you weren't there."

"Crybaby my ass. I'm in California. I'll call you again at a more decent hour."

"You better, Parker. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Whatever you say Evans." Serena heard the soft click on the other end of the line and returned the phone back to its cradle.

Serena smiled to herself.

'I'm going to have my life back.' With that resolute thought in mind, Serena fell in a dreamless slumber with a contented smile on her face.

* * *

Ring! Ring! 

Ring! Ring!

"Serena!!!! Pick up the phone!!!!" Andrew hollered from his room, which was conveniently beside Serena's.

Serena buried her head in the pillow in efforts to drown Andrew's voice from successfully waking her up.

"Answer it yourself!" She exclaimed.

"I would be! If I weren't in the shower!"

"Fine!"

Serena grudgingly picked up the phone and muttered a greeting (in Serena's vocabulary).

"What do you need? You have five seconds to tell me why you are calling at this ungodly hour."

"Hold it lady! Are you PMSing?"

Serena banged the phone back to its cradle. 'Ungrateful son of a bitch"

Serena was about to return to sleep when the phone rang again.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Good morning. May I please speak with Andrew?"

"He's in the shower." Not waiting for an answer, Serena hung up.

'Finally! Peace at last'

Just then heavy banging could be heard in her doorway. Serena growled in frustration. She got up from her spread eagle position in bed and made her way to the doorway.

"Andrew! What do you need! Can't I even get a good night's sleep?" Andrew almost laughed when he saw Serena. Her hair was sticking out in all direction, her clothes rumpled and the disgruntled expression in Serena's face was truly a classic.

"Simmer down Serena. Anyway, hurry up or else we'll be late in school. Comprendes?"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Serena! Come on! I still have to show you in class and introduce you to some people. I'm sure you have no intention of getting lost in an unfamiliar territory. You're a Parker…we have way too much pride to ask for directions." Andrew pointed out.

Serena finally gave up and shut the door.

"I'll be out in 5 minutes."

"You better be."

Serena went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth furiously. She then stripped her clothes off and stepped in the shower.

She turned the knob and a steady flow of cold water came out.

"Perfect. Just fucking perfect."

She stepped out of the shower after scrubbing herself clean and dressed up in her gothic attire once again. She was putting the final touches in her make-up when Andrew started banging at the door again.

"Serena! It's been ten minutes already!"

"Yeah! I'm coming!" She hurriedly applied black lipstick in her lips then dashed out of the room.

Andrew stared at her wide-eyed.

"What? Cut it out Andrew."

"Sorry Sere. It's just that you look so colorful!" Andrew gave her all black ensemble a quick once over.

"Aren't we going to be late?" She made a beeline to the kitchen hoping that there was still some coffee left in the pot. There was none.

"Fine let's go. If you want some coffee, you got to wake up a lot earlier. Where are your crutches?"

"Somewhere in my room."

"Get it."

"I don't want to…Dad!"

"Serena!"

"What?!"

"Get it!"

"No. Lets go!"

"Fine! Your problem not mine."

The drive to school was fairly normal except for the fact that Andrew was lecturing Serena on the importance of using her crutches. Tired of listening to her cousin's incessant blabbering, Serena just laid back and pretended to sleep.

They finally reached the school compound and the cousins got out from the car.

"Look Serena. I have to go ahead. I'll meet you somewhere before school starts. I just really have to see Mina. Are you going to be fine on your own?" Andrew eyed Serena skeptically, debating whether he should leave Serena or not.

Serena gave him a look of annoyance. "I thought you were going to show me around?"

"I am. After I see Mina."

"you woke me up at that ungodly hour just so you can hook up with your girlfriend? What the fuck, Andrew? Show some shred of humanity.

"Give it up Rena."

Serena saw Andrew's troubled expression and immediately seized her opportunity to avenge herself. "Trouble in paradise?" She taunted.

"Not. One. Word."

"Fine. Leave me alone. Damn it Andrew! I'm not an idiot. I'm sure I can navigate myself in a school smaller then my old one."

"I know you will." Andrew left her by the parking lot, wondering where to go.

"Great. Just great."

Serena headed to the entrance of the school and immediately all eyes turned to her direction.

She glared at them all. 'What's wrong with these people? Don't they know it's rude to stare?' She thought darkly.

She trudged her way through the crowd with slow and steady steps in an attempt to conceal her injury from everyone. Not that they'd care.

She got lost a couple of times but she managed to find the admissions office on her own. She got her course schedule, school map and locker combination.

She was trying to make sense out of the school map given to her that she failed to notice a dark haired guy heading straight to her direction. She also failed to notice how good-looking he was when he bumped into her causing her to lose her balance and fall ass first in the floor.

"That was graceful." The guy said, offering his arm to hoist her up.

"Gawdammit! Are you blind? Can't you see there's a person right in front of you?! Or are you to stupid to even look?!?" She slapped the proffered hand away and lifted herself up on her own.

Darien stared at her, not believing his own eyes the nerve of the Goth to reprimand him when she too was at fault.

He was about to give her a piece of his mind or a scathing remark that would surely send her cowering for cover she once again snapped at him. "Save it buster!"

She pushed him away from her and glared at him. After a while she finally left him standing alone in the middle of the hallway looking like an idiot, with half of the school's population watching with their mouths open.

"Shows over!" It never occurred to Darien that anyone would be in his right mind to go against him.

He was to meet Andrew in the gym when he remembered he forgot his textbook for his first period class in his locker. He turned around and went back the direction he came from to retrieve his book. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a familiar person decked in all black standing beside his locker, kicking it open. The Goth.

Serena stared at the contents of the locker in disbelief. Toiletries and accessories littered the inside while pictures of the ebony haired guy she bumped into covered the locker door.

She gave a look of disgust and rummaged through the whole mess, throwing bottles, papers and jewelries at her shoulder. 'I never knew a slob of this magnitude existed'

"Why do I keep seeing that jackass everywhere I go?" She muttered to herself, referring to the pictures inside the locker.

"Because you are so damn lucky?" Said a voice at her left.

Serena turned her head sideways and saw the jackass in the flesh.

"Why is the world conspiring against me? You. Leave. Me. Alone."

"And deprive you of my presence?"

"Hopefully."

"I don't think so."

"My mistake. I never thought you could think," she said mockingly.

"Think again."

"Why are you still here bothering me? Shoo away. Go bother someone else for all I care."

He still would not budge.

"Look. I'm not blind okay. I know you're considered as one of the school's most popular guys or maybe the most popular. But understand this, If you do not leave this instant, I will make you life a living hell."

"And what made you think I'm going to be chasing you like I'm some charity worker?" He asked.

"For the reason that you seem to find it impossible to comprehend that I want you out of my sight but still can't find it in yourself to leave me be." She said not missing a beat.

"No one orders me around. Understand that." He said coldly.

"Understand this. I don't give a shit."

Ring!!!! Ring!!!! first bell

"Darien!!!" A woman with flaming red tresses screeched from the other end of the hallway. She was walking as fast as she can in 4-inch high heels.

Darien and Serena flinched at her screechy voice.

"Bella."

Bella snaked her arms in Darien's arm in a vise like grip. "I missed you so much, honey!"

"Feeling's not that mutual."

"Ahhhh! Sweetie! You break my heart!" She cooed.

She finally noticed Serena in her peripheral vision.

"You. Goth. Shoo away." She dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"What am I? Your lap dog? A pet of yours to follow all your commands? FYI lady. You're invading MY space. This happens to be my locker. You leave and while you're at it bring your boyfriend with you. The sight of the both of you in is just nauseating."

Bella let go of Darien's arm and grabbed Serena, digging her long red talons in her flesh. "Listen Bitch. No one orders me around and survives. I suggest you run along now before you cause yourself some injury."

"Listen here, slut. If you won't let go of me this instant or grab me again like that, you're going to be sorry. I'm going to beat you up until your parents can't even recognize that sorry face of yours."

"Should I be cowering in fear now?"

"Wow..you have the word 'cowering' in your dictionary? I never would have known."

"Go to hell, Bitch."

"That's just so lame, Red. If I were you, I'd head to class. You just might pick up a thing or two there."

"Just buzz off, Bella." Darien said.

"Darien! I can't believe you'd side with that freak over me?"

Darien looked at her coolly. Bella, unnerved at the way he was looking at her, hissed out and stormed to class.

"My hero." Serena said dryly.

"Please. You give yourself too much credit." Darien said as he walked away, leaving Serena gaping at his wake.

'The nerve of that man. Who does he think he is?"

Edited: June 4, 2007


	3. Ego

The DELINQUENT  
By: silvermoon  
Chapter 2

After sleeping through practically all of her classes, Serena found herself sitting alone in the cafeteria eating lunch and minding her own business when her cousin plopped in next to her followed by his girlfriend.

"Yo Sere! Sup?" Andrew asked as he grabbed a roll of bread from Serena's tray and started munching on it.

"Let's see? I vaguely recall my cousin telling me that he would show me around school yet when the bell rang, I didn't find him. And then, this redhead caused a scene claiming I'm stealing her jackass boyfriend, which of course set off my temper, ending up with me threatening to mutilate her face. And Yes! my morning classes went well considering that I slept through every single one of them. Thanks so much for waking me so early in the morning just so I can sleep in class."

Andrew gave out a whistle and slung an arm around Serena. "I'm so happy for you Rena! Really I am! On your very first day, you managed to get on the bad side of the school's most formidable redhead, Bella Reynolds."

"Formidable my ass. Let me guess? That bitch is the cheerleading captain and girlfriend of the most popular guy in school."

Andrew's girlfriend interrupted as she shook her head sideways. "Wrong on both counts, blondie. Bella is just a cheerleader since I am the captain and she's not actually the girlfriend of the most popular boy in school, which is Darien. She just wants to think that she is."

Serena raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "And you are, _blondie_?" She inquired.

"Sheathe those claws, tiger. You're talking to my girlfriend Mina Farrell. Mina my cousin, Serena Parker."

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself to your cousin Andrew."

"Sorry hon." Andrew said as he gave her a peck on her lips.

"Sure sweetie but I'm afraid we better stop before Serena starts vomiting in her lunch."

Serena gave Mina a genuine smile. "I think we're going to get along well, blondie."

"I think we would."

Andrew glanced at the two blondes beside him and slung his other arm on Mina. He gave them each a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "And I love you both."

"Eww! Drew! Cut it out." Serena barked as she wiped her cheek clean with her shirt. Mina chuckled at the cousins' antics.

All of a sudden, someone hollered a warning from the back.

"Heads up!" Serena's head snapped up just in time to catch the football sailing straight to her direction.

"I'm impressed! Apparently your reflexes aren't that terrible or that football would have clobbered you. And believe me Mina, that would have been a classic."

Serena glared at him as she stood up to survey the room. "Who threw this?" She asked with enough menace to send some people, who were watching the whole scene back up a step.

"That would have to be me, sweetheart." A voice came up. Serena followed the source of the voice and found herself glaring at a jock wearing the school's varsity jacket. Beside him stood a smirking Bella.

Serena raised a brow and sat back to her chair, still gripping the football that was thrown her way.

"You're not going to retaliate?" Andrew asked skeptically. Never in his life had he seen Serena back out from a fight, not even when the odds were against her.

"I never said that, did I?" Upon saying that, she abruptly stood up and glanced around making sure her target was in place. She threw back her arm and hurled the football with the accuracy of a quarterback. It hit right on the mark. His forehead.

"Ouch! That must have hurt like hell!" Andrew commented when he saw the jock wince in pain and Serena's satisfied smirk.

"His fault not mine." Serena said as she plopped back in place with a satisfied smirk in her face.

"Have you considered trying out for varsity Serena?" Mina asked.

"I have but unfortunately circumstances prohibit me from participating."

"That's just so lame. Now spill."

Serena sighed in defeat. "I have a leg injury-"

"But you should have seen her in action Mina! The best point guard on the league and not just any league, metro star league. She was also captain of the men's varsity basketball team." Andrew interrupted.

Mina's jaw dropped. "Yeah right?! You were that Parker?"

"Andrew tends to exaggerate Mina so don't listen to him."

Andrew chuckled at Serena's chagrin whilst Mina stared at Serena with admiration.

"What with the look Mina?" asked a newcomer that Serena recognized as HIM.

"Oh! Hey Darien! We were just talking about The "Parker!" Did you know that she's -" Mina said but was cut short by Serena's loud voice.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Serena asked sarcastically after inferring through the accounts of Mina and Andrew about Bella that the subject makes Darien queasy.

But Darien merely shrugged his shoulder indifferently. "Get lost."

"And you can rot in hell." Serena shot back. "If your keen observation skills haven't noticed anything, you were the one who barged in the table and made yourself comfortable. I really hate throwing your own words back to your face but what you just said captured the essence of what I want to say. Get lost."

"My best friend and my favorite cousin are getting along so well. How can I ask for could ask for anything else?" Andrew sighed and Mina burst out laughing. "Darien, Serena, Serena Darien. I knew you two would be perfect together!"

Serena shot him an exasperated look.

"She's your cousin? The resemblance is just so…uncanny." Darien said noting Serena's gothic look and Andrew's handsome boy next door look. Not that he noticed that his best friend looked great. Just stating some stuff he heard around school.

"Blah blah blah. Hey Drew, Got to run." Serena said, interrupting Andrew and Mina's daily make-out session in the cafeteria.

"So soon? But you just got here. Besides, Darien is enjoying your company."

"Sure! I know you'll miss me with you practically attached to Mina. Sorry. But nap time." Serena said as she tried to stifle a yawn. "I'm a growing up girl."

"Classes will start in a few minutes. If you sleep now, you'll miss your next class."

"As if I care."

"Come on Rena! What's your next class?"

"History."

"Perfect! That's Darien's next class. He'll go with you now."

Darien glanced up at the mention of his name. "I didn't remember offering."

"I do!" Mina chirped and kissed Andrew lightly. Darien's eyes narrowed. He was trapped.

"Thanks Sweetie! All right then Serena; Darien will accompany you to class."

"How very gallant of him. Leave me alone Andrew." Serena said as she got up and slowly walked away, limping slightly.

"You're just letting her walk that way? With a negative impression of you? I'm shock Darien! You'll ruin you're reputation as the cool, suave gentleman.." Andrew babbled on until Darien got up and ran after his cousin.

"What are you doing here?" Serena but snarled the question as she sense Darien catching up with her.

"Escorting you to class."

"Fantastic. How noble of you." Serena couldn't help but remark albeit sarcastically.

"Thank You."

"Please! Don't flatter yourself!"

"I'm not! You are."

"Get a life."

"Right back at you, sweetheart."

"Get a girlfriend, pretty boy."

"Sorry but not interested."

"Why? No! Don't tell me! You're GAY?" Serena ask feigning surprise.

"No Shit."

"What ever you say. I believe you." Serena asked looking anything but convinced. "But tell me Darien..that's your name right? Not Dickwad or jackass or anything to that effect? Anyhoo..What is your type of guy? Maybe we have the same preferences. Blond or dark haired? Blue, gray or amber colored eyes? Boy next-door look or tough guy image? Don't tell me you like.Andrew? Personally I go for dark haired, blue eyes." Serena grinned inwardly at Darien's pissed off face.

"That's it." Darien grabbed Serena and yanked her into an empty classroom. He trapped Serena in a corner and without a word closed the distance between them with a kiss, catching Serena completely off guard.

Darien vented his frustration on Serena in that one kiss that in itself was shattering.

'Ha! That's for doubting my masculinity. Gay my ass!' Darien thought darkly.

Initially, Serena tried fighting back but all her efforts were in vein. Darien outweighed her and the position they were in favored Darien greatly. Eventually she was forced to give in to the inevitable.

"That was for provoking me." Darien said breathlessly when he finally broke the kiss. They were both trying to catch their breath from the fiery kiss they just shared.

Serena knew her face was beet red and it only infuriated her more that Darien looked composed as ever. 'Not bloody likely.' Serena thought darkly.

"How about this?" Serena asked as she raised her arm and tried to punch Darien. Tried. And Failed. Darien seized her arm just in time before it made contact with his jaw.

"Don't even bother." He said as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break.

Students started pouring in throng in class.

Serena and Darien instantly broke apart. Nobody would have guessed what had transpired a minute ago with the expressions etched in their faces.

Darien with a look of barely concealed frustration. Serena with a look of absolute fury.

Striking midnight blue met cool cerulean blue.

The teacher entered without them noticing. They just continued glaring at each other, completely oblivious of everything.

The teacher glared cleared his throat and growled when ignored. "If you're done staring at each other Mr. Shields and if my guess is correct, Ms. Parker, could you please take your seats so we can start class.

Darien turned his back from Serena and went to his seat. As he passed her, he whispered so softly it was almost inaudible, "A kiss is just a kiss. Nothing more."

Serena clenched her fist. 'Damn him! Cocky bastard!'

Serena as a new student just stood and surveyed the room, looking for an unoccupied seat. Her gaze landed on the last empty seat in class, a seat right in front of a certain Darien Shields.

'Perfect. Just bloody perfect."

* * *

Edited: June 4, 2007 


	4. Pain

The DELINQUENT  
by Silvermoon

Chapter 3

"I think Darien is gay." Serena said seemingly out of the blue. Andrew who was drinking coffee almost choked at Serena's statement.

"What the fuck?" Andrew exclaimed, reacting quite violently at the notion that his best friend, the guy he hangs out with practically everyday was gay.

"Such a violent reaction, Andrew. I never knew you were homophobic." Serena snickered. She hasn't quite gotten over the incident last week. Sure, the kiss was meaningless, but it still does not negate the fact that he kissed her. How infuriating. And to actually having that man catch her fist just when it was about to smash in to his 'oh so perfect face' only annoyed her more. Damn his reflexes.

"How the hell did our conversation veer away from basketball to Darien's sexual orientation?" Andrew asked incredulously. The topic was really giving him the chills. It's not like he has anything against homosexuals but for Darien to be gay? It was freaking him out a bit.

Serena just shrugged. "So? There's nothing wrong about changing the topic and there's nothing wrong with being a homosexual or talking about it for that matter."

"Is this your idea of telling me that you prefer girls over guys?"

"This isn't about me and for the record, I still prefer men"

"What's up with you and Darien anyway?" Andrew asked, relieved that they were no longer talking about Darien's sexuality.

"Nothing, really. He just gets in to my nerves."

"Everything gets in to your nerves."

"How typical of me. I should be shot."

"Before we completely veer off the topic of basketball, have you ever thought of playing again?"

"I really don't know. It still hurts. It wasn't as bad as before but it's still there, always there, painful enough for me to be aware of it all the time." Serena said softly. Hope of ever playing again diminishes day by day. Every morning, she wakes only to feel the painful reminder of her glory days in the basketball court.

"I'm not even sure if my leg does heal that I'll still be able to play." Serena continued on. Andrew looked at her, startled at the revelation. As far as he knew, to play basketball is like breathing air for Serena.

"What do you mean by that, Serena?"

"Exactly as I said. I went to the basketball court by the park yesterday and just stood there. I just stood there trembling in fear because I saw myself playing, running and dribbling the ball. Then, once again I saw myself falling, with this unbearable pain in my leg." Serena closed her eyes in pain.

Andrew just stared at Serena, not knowing what to say. The pained expression in her face was enough for him to imagine the hell his cousin must be going through. He swore to himself that he will help his cousin go through this. They were Parkers, they were meant to legends.

---

History class for Serena with Darien sitting behind her was torture. As usual, class was a chore with sleep as a better alternative. To her defense, almost everyone in class was already asleep. But unlike everybody else, Serena didn't have a considerate 'back mate.' She had a rather inconsiderate one at that. Every time she was about to rest her head in her desk to catch some z's, Darien would start poking Serena at the back with his pencil. Today was not an exception.

Honestly, getting jabbed at the back with a pencil was not her ideal cup of tea. Serena turned to glare at the jackass also known as Darien Shields.

Darien just grinned and resumed taking down notes. For some reason, after getting over the incident wherein his masculinity was questioned, Darien found some perverse pleasure in ruining Serena's day. To just see Serena's pissed off face was enough to make his day worthwhile.

He heard Serena hiss. Darien grinned inwardly and shook his head.

Darien was about to turn his attention back to the lecture on the Battle of Thermopylae when he noticed Serena grabbing the eraser from the desk of her seatmate. He was able to duck in time when Serena chucked the eraser to his direction. The person sitting behind his back, however, wasn't as lucky.

The person sitting at the back was about to complain when the bell signaling the end of the class rang.

"You missed." Darien said leaning in behind Serena's seat to whisper to her ear. Know Serena's violent tendencies, He immediately stepped back just in time to miss the elbow that Serena was about to jab at his ribs.

"This must be your lucky day." Serena said darkly and got up. She had two more classes to go: Math and Physical Education.

Although she was injured, she was still required to attend her P.E. class. If it were any consolation, she just has to stay in the bleachers and watch. It was still a drag.

Not having any need to change her clothes in the locker room, she went straight to the gym only to be sent back by the coach telling her that she will be doing something during class albeit something not strenuous. Therefore, she has to change just like the rest of the class.

Just her luck, they were playing basketball. Apparently, she will act as the manager and take down the stats. Why she has to change to take down stats remain a mystery to her.

Being assigned to be the statistician of the girl's team, she didn't really have that much to do. The team was composed of girls who were non-athletes who would rather be putting on makeup than dribbling a basketball. As such, the game didn't really quite progress since almost every minute; someone was double dribbling or traveling.

As if her day couldn't get any worst, the gym doors opened and the guy's varsity team entered. Apparently, varsity has study period as a last class during Fridays. Instead of studying however, they'd play basketball instead to make headway with their training.

She saw Darien enter along with Andrew. Apparently Andrew was saying something funny since Darien burst out laughing. Of course, the great Darien laughing didn't go unnoticed. Majority of the basketball team members she was keeping track off stopped playing.

The coach gave up and told them to just sit in the bleachers and watch the practice for the duration of the class. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to pick up a thing or two from the experts like actually dribbling the ball when they move back and forth the gym.

Andrew then noticed Serena sitting by the bleachers with a clipboard in hand. He waved and Serena gave a nod of acknowledgement. Serena purposely ignored Darien. Darien only grinned at that.

The team started their stretching exercises and drills. Just when a mock game was going to start, the bell rang. Since this was Serena's last class, she decided to just stick around since leaving wouldn't do any good anyway. Her ride was still here, practicing.

She had to admit, their team was good. If she were to go against them with her former team, she'd bet that it would be a tough game. She noted that Andrew would definitely be a threat to them with his solid 3-point shooting but it was obvious that the biggest threat in their team was no other than Darien.

He directed the plays of the team as the point guard. In her estimation, Darien was too big to be a point guard. Watching him, however, made her realize that he was fast and agile for his size. He can basically shoot, steal, defend and rebound like the best of them. He was without a doubt a well rounded player that is considered as an asset to any team.

Time flew by without her noticing. Soon enough, practice came to an end. Everyone left the team with the exception of Andrew and Darien who continued shooting hoops.

"Oi! Andrew! Put a move on it. I'm bored."

"You could have walked have walked home, Rena."

"Blah blah." She said, getting up from her seat in the bleachers.

"Hey Serena! Catch!" Darien said as he threw the basketball for Serena to catch.

Serena almost froze but was able to gather her wits and catch the ball before it slammed in to her face. "That the fuck, dickwad. What am I suppose to do with this? I think it'd be a better idea if you practice those three pointers so you wouldn't look like a sissy in the three point line."

Instead of replying, Darien went to the three point line. He dribbled the ball. Once, then twice. He then held the ball. With his right hand, he raised the ball; His left hand supporting it. Exerting enough force, the ball flew in a perfect arc straight to the net.

"You were saying something?" Darien asked. He retrieved the ball and threw it back to Serena.

"Show off." Serena said, throwing the ball to Darien, a little harder this time. Before Darien can throw it back at her, she already had her back to him and was heading to the exit.

"Was that just me or did you cousin practically ran away? "Darien remarked. "I was half expecting her to take the challenge. What's wrong with her?"

"Hey Serena!" Darien called out. But Serena just kept on walking towards the exit, her back stiff.

It didn't escape Anderw's notice that Serena momentarily froze when Darien initially threw the ball for her to catch. Though she tried to look tough, he noticed fear in her eyes.


	5. Game

"Game"  
by: Silvermoon

Serena was in bed, wondering where her life was headed. She's a mess and she knows it.

She had been playing basketball for as long as she remembered. She practiced hard and fought her way to become a member of the guy's basketball team. As the only girl in the team and the whole high school basketball league, she always had to be faster and better than the other guys. The competition was fierce but one that she thrived in.

Now, she can't even hold a basketball without freezing. It was aggravating and personally mortifying to be reduced to a pathetic idiot in the arena where she once reigned as queen.

'I can't even walk straight without limping!' Serena thought darkly. Though she is recovering faster than people thought possible, the very idea of being injured in general didn't bode well with Serena.

'This is pathetic! And I have to watch those idiot girls in P.E. massacre a basketball game that way.' As the designated team manager of the team, she had to endure the sight of girls double dribbling and shooting in such a pathetic manner.

And there was Darien Shields.

'Shit. I don't even like the guy.' Still, the way he played basketball. Even she can't deny that the man had talent.

'If only I wasn't a cripple..' Serena wondered how it would be to play against Darien. Parker versus Shields.

'That would have been legendary.'

After months of therapy, her leg is in much better condition. Sure, she still limps but at least she can do without her crutches for support.

"Sere! Are you home?"

Serena's musing was cut short by Andrew's loud arrival.

"Hey! Are you okay? You had me worried back there in the gym? You froze a little back there."

Andrew stood by Serena's bedroom door, watching her stare blankly at the ceiling. "I thought you were hitching a ride home with me?"

"I opted to take the bus."

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, it's not so traumatizing to take the bus."

"Come on, Sere. Be serious."

"It's just too hard, Andrew. I try every day. I thought that by leaving home, I can be better or do better at least. Still, every time I walk, I still feel that twinge of pain. Not too much but enough to keep reminding me that it may take a while for me to regain what I lost. And if I do manage that feat, I may never be as great as I once was. Damn it. I sound pathetic!" She slammed her fist against the bed. "It isn't supposed to be this hard!"

"The Sere I know isn't a quitter, nor a whiner." Andrew said quietly.

"The Sere you knew, Andrew. The Sere you know right now knows when to quit while she's still ahead."

"The Sere I know will get up, grab a basketball, and play despite her injury."

"I can't even hold one, for crying out loud."

"This isn't your first injury, Rena."

"True, but it feels like my last already. I don't think I can pick up from where I left like before."

"Shit." Andrew sat down at the edge of Serena's bed. "I never knew you're capable of this much drama!"

"Ha-ha!" Serena said mockingly.

"How's your leg anyway?"

"Still hurts."

"Yeah, I figured. By the way, I dropped by the mall and got you this." Andrew handed Serena a bag.

"What's this?"

"A basketball. Having one around may help."

"Thanks."

--

It was a Friday night. Having managed to get rid of Bella, Darien found himself in Andrew's doorstep. They've been friends too long to bother knocking at each other's house.  
"Drew? Are you home?" Darien called out. When he didn't get any answer, Darien went up to check on Andrew's room and found it empty. On his way out, he saw Serena walking down the hall.

"Hey Serena, have you seen Andrew?"

"For all that is holy, what the fuck are you doing here? Normal people don't just come barging to other people's home." Serena said incredulously.

"Please. I'm an honorary member of the family."

"As an actual member of the family you think you're a part of, how come I've never heard of you? And I'm sorry. We don't take in stray people in to the family. We're quite picky that way."

"Tough."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to spend time with my favorite person in the world. You." Darien slung an arm around Serena's shoulder.

"Cut it out, you loser."

"You know, other girls would be flattered by the attention I've been showering you."

"Oh! I forgot that I'm in the presence of Mr. Popularity! Sue me. Andrew is not here. Leave now."

"And leave you here by yourself?" Darien didn't really have any intentions of staying but the pissed off look in Serena's face was enough reason for him to linger. For some reason, he gets a kick out of annoying the hell out of her. There was something about her prickly personality that draws him in.

"Again, how noble of you. Rest assured, I can fend for myself."

"What's for dinner?" Darien asked as if Serena didn't say anything. "I'm hungry."

"Don't they feed you from where you're from?"

"Geez.. How rude. I wonder how Mrs. Parker would react when she hears about this?"

"Ah, Shit." Serena cursed darkly. "Fine! Let's go, you freeloader."

Serena headed straight to the kitchen and got some stuff from the fridge.

"You're cooking? You can cook?" Darien asked.

"No, I'm just getting some stuff out so I can return all of them after. What do you think?"

"Grouchy. You know some fresh air will do your disposition wonders. Come on. Forget cooking, let's go out."

"Huh? Go out with you? People might actually see us." Serena said with a look of disgust in her face.

"Hmm… What's your type of guy again? I distinctly remember you saying something about preferring guys with dark hair and blue eyes.."

Serena's eyes went wide.

"You do remember!"

"Drop dead, Shields! You're taking everything out of context."

"Am I?"

"How obnoxious can you get?"

"Just stating facts, Parker."

"Argh! Has anyone told you that you're really annoying?"

"Only you."

"Gosh, my heart is all aflutter."

"A normal reaction when I'm around." Darien smiled lazily.

Serena glared at Darien.

"Have I finally rendered the great Serena Parker speechless?"

"Get lost, Dickwad."

"That's getting old, Blondie. Running out of insults?"

"You're impossible." Serena stormed out of the kitchen.

"Yo Parker! No need to get your panties in a twist." Darien caught up with Serena.

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"Better than this? I don't think so!"

"Well I do." Saying that, Serena switched on the TV and started watching a re-run of FRIENDS, thereby officially ending the conversation with Darien.

Darien sat beside Serena in the couch. "I'm bored."

"Shut up, Shields."

"Do you want to play basketball?"

Serena just glared at him.

"Fine, do you want to watch me play basketball?"

"Dude! How conceited can you get? Don't you have friends to ask?"

"Blah, blah."

"Very mature, Darien."

"Come on, get up. Let's go." Darien said getting up.

Serena stayed in the couch.

"Parker! We're heading out."

"Not if I can help it." Serena muttered to herself.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked. Before she knew it, Darien had pulled her to her feet and hoisted in his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down, you idiot!"

"You know what, you sure talk a lot." Darien remarked. He carried Serena out of house and deposited her in the passenger seat of his car. "By the way, you can consider this our first date."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

20 minutes later, Serena found herself roaming the mall with none other than Darien Shields. 'Seriously, who would have thought this guy was insane? And what the heck am I still doing here?' Serena wondered.

Darien was thinking of the same thing. For some reason, he felt compelled to drag Serena out of the house. 'I must be REALLY bored.' Darien thought.

"So Sunshine, where are we off to? Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Oh! We're actually going along with this farce?"

Darien just raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Fine. You're impossible."

"I have a better idea. Follow me." Darien grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her to the arcade.

"I have some stored value credit in my card that we can use."

Before Serena knew it, they were about to shoot some hoops in the arcade. "Do you know how to play basketball?" Darien asked. Not waiting for a response, he proceeded to demonstrate. "Grab a ball. Shoot it towards the ring with a flick of your wrist. Watch." Darien shot the ball. Sure enough, it went in.

"It's really simple. Aim and shoot."

"I'm not an idiot." Serena stared at the ball in her hands. Serena dribbled the ball slowly and assumed a shooting position. She took a deep breath and with a flick of her wrist, she released the ball. It went in.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel any pain at all.

Serena smiled. She turned to gloat at Darien when she noticed that he didn't even bother to watch. He was completely absorbed in the game and winning. Forgetting her fear in basketball, Serena grabbed a ball and started shooting. Soon enough, the competition was on.

They hardly noticed the a crowd was starting to gather to watch them play. They shot basket after basket. Their momentum didn't even change when the basketball ring started to move. Soon enough, bets were being made on who will emerge as the victor.

5 seconds left on the time clock.

"5." The crowd chanted.

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1!"

Darien turned and just in time saw Serena raise her arm to shoot the final basket. Her shooting form was perfect. He didn't even have to see the ball sail through the air to know that the ball will go straight through the net.

"Not bad, Parker."

"You're not too bad yourself, Shields."

The score was a tie.


End file.
